Anders
} |name = Anders |image = Andersedited.png |class = Mage |specialization = Spirit Healer (Awakening) Vengeance (Dragon Age II) |gender = Male |race = Human |title = Circle Mage (formerly) Grey Warden (formerly) |location = Vigil's Keep (Awakening) Anders' Clinic in Darktown (Dragon Age II) |voice = Greg Ellis (Awakening) Adam Howden (Dragon Age II) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age }} Anders is a human mage determined to escape the Circle of Magi and the templars, with whom he has developed a rather antagonistic relationship. Nothing they have done to him has dampened his desire for personal freedom. Although initially only concerned with his own freedom, he develops a passion to help the downtrodden and underprivileged and has an affinity for cats. He is a companion in Dragon Age II and a potential one in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. In the former he is also a romance option for Hawke. Background Anders is a spirit healer. His real name is unknown, and his nickname refers to the fact that his family is from the Anderfels.BioWare Forum, "So Isabela and kids and Anders last name" When he started to exhibit magical abilities and set a barn on fire, his father grew afraid of him. At the age of twelve he was handcuffed and taken by the templars to the Ferelden Circle Tower.Anders' short story The only personal possession he was allowed to keep was a pillow hand-embroidered by his mother. Anders despised the Circle and compared it to a prison. He made at least 7 attempts Codex entry: Anders (Dragon Age II) to escape the tower, each time being returned and punished by the templars. Yet, First Enchanter Irving believed that Anders, however reckless, posed no true threat. Anders' next-to-last escape earned him a year of solitary confinement, in which the only company he had most days was the tower's mouser named Mr. Wiggums. According to Anders, the cat became possessed by a rage demon and took out three templars. The final time Anders managed to run away was priorThedas UK (January 14, 2012). "David Gaider Interview". Retrieved January 29, 2012. to Uldred's uprising. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Romance A conversation with Isabela can happen in Act 2 if Hawke is with Anders. This has no effect on either relationship. A second companion quest inside the Check on Anders companion quest, called Key to Your Heart appears if Anders has moved in during Act 2. Hawke can give Anders a key to the underground passage that leads from the outside of his clinic to the Amell estate at the beginning of Act 3. Note: If you sleep with Anders and immediately afterwards end the relationship it seems to give no rivalry points, even if you mock his performance. (Needs further confirmation) After finishing Anders' personal quest in Act 3, Justice (Quest), he will apologise in advance for breaking Hawke's heart, presumably because of what he is planning to do with the Chantry. He will, however, continue to stay at the Hawke estate and tell Hawke that he values their support if in a friendmance or if in a rivalmance talk about how the Circle may really be able to be changed from the inside, although this has no effect on the game ending. In the Gallows Prison, if Hawke chooses to side with the mages, Hawke can choose to run away with him after the battle, and the romance will be complete. If Hawke chooses to side with the templars, they will have what appears to be a final farewell kiss before the last battle and Anders is not mentioned in the epilogue. During the DLC Legacy, Anders will act as if no longer in a romance if you have sided with the templars and are playing after Act 3. At the beginning of the DLC, Anders expresses worry that Hawke's pursuers can "get at" Hawke. During the course of events, he has some romance specific lines for Hawke, such as begging Hawke to help him overcome the voices and calling Hawke "love". In Mark of the Assassin, Anders can grow jealous if you flirt with Tallis, and worries over Hawke's safety when Hawke is captured with Tallis. He also makes some note of knowing what's coming or perhaps what has happened by saying "I wish we could stay like this forever, love" when clicked on. }} Friendship and rivalry Friendship with Anders can generally be earned by siding with the mages, by confronting demons and blood mages and by being agreeable in conversations with him. Rivalry with Anders can generally be earned by siding with the templars and blood mages, by striking deals with demons, or by being disagreeable (i.e. referring to Anders as an abomination). Quests Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Act 1 Act 2 (gift) Act 3 Mark of the Assassin Gifts Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Anders takes great pride in his appearance and enjoys fine things. }} Dragon Age II * The Tevinter Chantry Amulet can be found during the quest A Bitter Pill. Initial statistics Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Specialization Skills       Spells Equipment Dragon Age II Spell trees Equipment Restricted gear Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Armor Upgrades to Anders' armor, Renegade's Coat, can be found at the following locations: * Act 2 – – available at Lirene's Fereldan Imports in Lowtown. Increases armor. * Act 2 – – available at Mage Goods in the Gallows Courtyard. Increases attack. * Act 2 – – found during the Dissent quest. After killing Ser Alrik, search the nearby dead end chambers just west of the exit before leaving the area. +10% magic resistance. * Act 3 – – found during the Best Served Cold quest. Extra rune slot. If Hawke helps Anders during the quest Justice in Act 3 and subsequently talks to him either as a part of this quest or during the follow-up quest Questioning Beliefs, Anders will wear a black version of his armor. Other , Anders starts with this staff. , requires Mage Item Pack DLC. , requires Legacy DLC. , requires Mage Item Pack II DLC. , requires Mark of the Assassin DLC. Plot skills Dialogue points Below are the spots where the player can initiate dialogue with Anders in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening: * Vigil's Keep: The statue of Andraste in the middle of the courtyard. * City of Amaranthine: A pine tree on the left side of the path just before the first gate. * Kal'Hirol - Trade Quarter: A basket of lyrium at the far end of the forge area (where the repair anvil is) Quotes Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * "All I want is a pretty girl, a decent meal, and the right to shoot lightning at fools." * "After my seventh escape attempt, you think they'd have given me credit for trying." * "Magic isn't for your amusement! Why don't I just do a little dance? Anders' Spicy Shimmy?" * (Meeting for the first time) "Oh, I know, I know. Most people enjoy being kicked in the head to be woken up each morning. Me, I'm just so picky." Dragon Age II * (To Hawke and party upon first meeting) "I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation! Why do you threaten it?" * "Since when is Justice happy? Justice is righteous. Justice is hard." * "The oppression of mages stems from the fears of men. Not the will of the Maker." * "It is the Maker who creates mages. The Chantry was built by men, and it can be brought down by them." * (During The Last Straw) "I will not stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals, while those who would lead us bow to their templar jailors!" Trivia * David Gaider wrote Anders in Awakening, while Jennifer Hepler took over the role for Dragon Age II. However, David Gaider confirmed BioWare Forum, "Dear David Gaider: Why didn't you write Anders?" that the role Anders plays in the sequel was set by himself prior to anyone writing him. * Anders will recognise an imported mage Warden from the Circle in Awakening and certain dialogue choices with him are different in this case. * Though Anders uses a fire spell when you first meet him in Awakening, he does not have the spell when he joins the party. * If Anders specializes in Blood Magic, the player can have another additional line of dialogue with Anders when speaking about Anders' past with the templars. When Anders remarks there really isn't much of a reason to arrest him, the Warden can point out that Anders is an actual blood mage now, to which Anders laughs.If you make Anders a blood mage * In the library in the Circle of Magi during the Witch Hunt DLC one can find some old notes left in a book in which a young mage made sketches in the margins of templars being eaten by a tiger named "Ser Pounce-a-lot". * The mage Finn reveals through dialogue that Anders once escaped the Circle of Magi by swimming across Lake Calenhad during a weekly training exercise for the apprentices. He was caught again one week later.Finn mentions Anders * The writers weren't sure Anders would be the Awakening character coming over to Dragon Age II and merging with Justice — for a while it was going to be Velanna.Gaider, David. "Answering questions: on Anders." Tumblr. * During the events of Dragon Age II, while in the Fade, when Justice takes complete control, the passive spell Vengeance is active whether or not you have assigned it to Anders. It will remain unlocked after the quest is completed. * If Hawke invited Anders to move in and proposed that Orana work for Hawke, you can click on the lute in Hawke's bedroom to learn that "Anders may have talents, but playing the lute isn't one of them". * Anders uses the line "There can be no peace" in Act 3, as does Flemeth in the beginning of the game. * Anders is opposed to blood magic in Dragon age II even if you make him a blood mage in Awakening. Bugs * If Hawke sleeps with Isabela or Merrill, breaks up the relationship and then starts romancing Anders, the final scene and the achievement are still accessible. However, in the epilogue Varric mistakenly says "... all except Isabela/Merrill" (or both "Isabela/Merrill" and "Anders" simultaneously). Gallery Anders.png|Anders in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Anders-05.jpg Anders-01.jpg Andersda2.jpg|Anders being possessed by Justice/Vengeance Anders concept art.jpg|Concept art for Dragon Age II Screenshot20110315031724271.jpg|Anders's second outfit, unlocked after completion of Justice Anders-fresco.jpg|Dragon Age II loading screen style fresco of Anders Codex entries References External links * Anders' short story by Jennifer Hepler * Dragon Age: Awakening - Anders Companion Trailer Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Humans Category:Anders Category:Magi Category:Circle of Magi members Category:Apostates Category:Grey Wardens Category:Abominations Category:Spirit healers Category:Love interests